<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我的国王 (My King) by myRandomFicIdeas (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198901">我的国王 (My King)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/myRandomFicIdeas'>myRandomFicIdeas (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pagan needs love, Praise Kink, Sex, Short &amp; Sweet, Shower Sex, Switching, Tenderness, Tension, Touch-Starved, Touching, True Love, Voice Kink, blood kink kind of, female receiving, soft boi, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/myRandomFicIdeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a King of Kyrat has its ups and downs.<br/>Lucky Pagan Min has you to keep him sane....ish.<br/>(Oneshot?) Idk.<br/>Female Pronouns/FAB</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pagan Min/Reader, Pagan Min/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Replayed Far Cry 4 on PS5.<br/>Remembered my love for Pagan.<br/>Pagan probably speaks Cantonese but I only took mandarin in highschool.<br/>Maybe he speaks both. Idk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>2010</p><p>Y/N settled back into the black silky sheets that felt wonderful on her naked body. It was surprisingly quiet outside the palace even if it was 1 am. Helicopters, guns, and trucks were what lulled her to sleep most nights. Well, that and her wonderful boyfriend who, in fact, wasn't here. She reached over to search for her phone on the nightstand. The room felt even darker due to the walls being painted a dark red to match most of the palace hallways and rooms. Y/N started to place candles around the room as to not stub her damn toe on the way to the bathroom.. again.</p><p>
  <strong>1:46 AM</strong>
</p><p>She let out an annoyed sigh and flopped back onto the bed. There was no chance of Y/N falling asleep in this enormous bed without her King. By this time she would have passed out from 3 rounds of intense sex. But due to an obviously unsuccessful stunt pulled by The Golden Path at Rajgad, Pagan was on the next chopper ride over.</p><p>"Could have at least left me Eric..." Y/N grumbles, "Or even Gary!" </p><p>She would take anyone besides Pagan's guards who weren't much for conversation. Y/N rolled over on her side facing his side and the double doors that lead to the veranda. She was going crazy without him! She could even hear that damn helicopter- Hold up. Y/N could feel her heartbeat pick up as she quickly scrambled around the candlelit room for her robe. Making sure to not ram her toe into anything she quickly threw the doors open and stepped out into the cool Kyrati air. The sound was getting closer and if she squinted hard enough Y/N thought she could see the chopper moving over the Royal Fortress. </p><p>
  <em>He's coming...</em>
</p><p>The closer the sound Y/N felt the butterflies in her stomach erupt. Tying the silk cord to try to block out the chill, Y/N leaned against the stone railing. Finally, the bird came into view following the long path up to the palace. It landed in what Y/N guesses were their backyard.</p><p>Pagan was the first to step off pushing past the guards on duty. Y/N's smile faded knowing whatever it was the Golden Path did actually got to him. Usually, anything The Path does only warrants mild irritation from the King. Y/N knows Yuma isn't pleased with her for furthering the domestication of her great tyrant of a king. To Y/N the distaste between them was mutual and she couldn't care less about the Governor of the elite Royal Guard. The door slamming caused Y/N to turn back towards the bedroom. The lights were on and her lover was there in all his pink suited handsomeness. She quickly ran back to him but the closer she got... the more she started to notice. Like the blood that was splattered across his chest and face.</p><p>"Pagan? What happened?" She tried to see his eyes but there were staring down and he seemed so far away. This wasn't like him... Even if someone's blood landed on his shoes, he'd be pissed, but he would go back to being his sassy flamboyant self like the blood of whoever he killed meant nothing. Now his face was hard and cold, eyes distant. Y/N was frightened, "亲, you're scaring me... please."</p><p>At her confession, brown eyes snapped to hers as if he finally noticed her. Y/N took his face in her hands not caring about whose blood was covering it. In this line of living one couldn't get squeamish; she was used to it.</p><p>"I'm sorry dear. I just- I..." Pagan's strong shoulders slumped as he sighed. The big bad king nuzzled into her palm letting all the tension in his body leave but his face was still hard. Min went to open his mouth but Y/N shook her head.</p><p>"Let's get you in the shower, 我的爱." Grabbing his hand Y/N lead Pagan into their fit for a king bathroom. Once they were inside she began to undress him. Slipped his jacket off his shoulders and placed it on the sink counter. Her touch was gentle as she unbuttoned his shirt, eyes running along his soft skin as it appeared. The blood of whoever stained his neck and collarbones and yet it didn't turn Y/N off. She's seen him in action, seen his rage and power. It turned her on more than she would like to admit. She put his shirt along with his jacket then rested her hands against his chest. "I'm going to get the shower warmed up."</p><p>Pagan leaned down and gently kissed her lips in an unspoken thank you. Knowing how he needed his space and time after an episode Y/N was willing to give him whatever he needed. The shower was large and open, the floor and walls a beautiful Emperador marble tile. They decided they didn't want a glass door or curtains blocking the view but honestly, she just wanted to be able to see her lover while he showers. And Pagan wholeheartedly agreed with her. With the water warmer she turned back to Pagan who was leaned against the counter naked and watching her.</p><p>"Get cleaned up then we can talk, okay?" She smiles moving towards the door. "If you need anything, I'll just be out here." She didn't even get out before she was grabbed and brought back against his chest. That's when Y/N felt it hard against her ass.</p><p>"I need you." Pagan's arms wrapped tightly around her waist. His lips planting sweet kisses along her neck before moving to her shoulders. "Join me."</p><p>Warmth spread in her belly then traveled lower to her pussy. "Of course my King."</p><p>Pagan's hands moved to her silky sash to gently undo it. The garment was pushed off her shoulders and ended up a puddle at her feet. Pagan groaned, Y/N's body now on display for his eyes and hands to caress. Min backed her into the shower but didn't stop until her back was against the cold marble tile. Y/N gasped as a chill went through her body she quickly grabbed his biceps as he pressed his knee between her thigh, spreading her legs for him. </p><p>"You going to be a good girl and let Daddy fuck his frustration into you?"</p><p><em>Whatever he needed</em>.</p><p>Y/N nodded as her eyes followed the blood mixing with water running down his pale chest.</p><p>"Use your words, little girl." Pagan moved his thigh up just enough to put pressure on her throbbing sex.</p><p>Y/N whined her mind way too gone to form a coherent sentence. She wanted him to take her hard against the shower wall, fuck her until whatever was bothering him was gone. "I want you to fuck me, please." Y/N breathed.</p><p>"So perfect my little one." He leaned down sweetly cooing into her ear. Y/N's eyes closed when she felt his lips began their journey from her neck down, stopping to give her hard nipples attention, before continuing. "I think my Queen deserves a little reward for always being so good to me."</p><p>The King kneels before her making her heart beat faster and the tingle spread along her pussy. His hands grip her waist keeping her pressed against the wall. "My my... Look how swollen that clit is. I bet your nice and ready for my cock.. But that will have to wait."</p><p>Y/N let's out a frustrated whine.</p><p>"Relax darling! I promise this will be good." He tuts, pressing a kiss to her quivering pubic bone. Pagan runs his fingers along her thigh before moving it over his shoulder. "Comfortable?"</p><p>Even when she was practically thrusting her groin into his face he was still ever so the gentleman.</p><p>"Please, Pagan. I need- I-" The last part was lost due to Pagan finally taking her aching pussy into his mouth. Her hand went to his wet locks and tugged. Loved the contrast between the soft hair on top and the fuzzy shaved parts.</p><p>"Fuck my face, Y/N. Don't hold back." He ordered, eyes looking up before slipping his tongue back into her.</p><p>
  <em>Whatever he wants.</em>
</p><p>Y/N began to chase that high by rolling her hips with each stroke and suck from his sinful mouth. "My love!"</p><p>He groaned causing the vibration to spread throughout her cunt. The bathroom was filled with the obscene moans and sucking noises. Her thrusts becoming more and more erratic.</p><p>"I'm so close baby! So close. Fuck! Pagan, you're so good." She could feel the familiar feeling of an intense orgasm forming. Pagan was incredible at oral not needing to use his fingers but just his mouth. He moaned in response grabbing her ass in both hands to bring her as close as possible. "That's it babe!"</p><p>"Cum on my face little girl. Be good for daddy." Pagan praised before assaulting her engorged clit. God, she could get off by just his voice.</p><p>A few more hard snaps of her hips against his face she came hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he kept licking her to prolong her pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck..." Y/N slumped against the wall trying to slow her heart rate. The room was spinning and if she tried to move Y/N knew she'd fall. Pagan slid his hands up her sides as he got back to his feet. His Queen was always a vision after cumming. Her chest heaving and a warm blush spread across her body. Pagan chuckled when her heavy eyes finally opened and she smiled weakly at him. He caged her between his arms and leaned down to kiss his woman. She tasted her arousal on his tongue.</p><p>"Worth the wait, Darling?" He teased.</p><p>"Definitely." She giggled.</p><p>"Good." Pagan smiled at her before backing up under the water. She watched as he began to wash away the dirt and grime of the day. Y/N frowned as she watched the water run down over his still hard cock. Wasn't he going to fuck her like he promised he would? A deep chuckle brought her eyes up to his.</p><p>"Dry yourself off. I want to take you in our bed. I love shower sex as much as the next incredibly handsome king but I do prefer our bed to hard tile."</p><p>She grinned making her way over to him. Pagan gave her a quick kiss and a good smack on the ass before continuing with his shower. Y/N dried in recond time and stepped out into their bedroom. She cursed when he notice the doors outside still open. Making the fast trek to close them before jumping into the large bed. She watched from her bed as her boyfriend showered whistling a tune she didn't know. God he was sexy. For a man almost in his 50s he looked in great shape.</p><p>By the time he emerged leaning against the door frame Y/N was ready for round 2.</p><p>"I didn't even get to do my nightly skincare routine." He sighed with a shrug. "Oh well! Kingly duties are never done."</p><p>She rolled her eyes glad to see his sass was back.</p><p>"Pagan please!" Y/N reached her arms out to him in a needy childish manner. Though she didn't care because her throbbing pussy was making her squirm. She wanted him.</p><p>"My little girl needs her daddy's cock?" He grinned.</p><p>She nodded vigorously. Finally he pushed himself away from the frame and stalked towards her. Once the covers were pulled back she was in his arms. Pagan kissed her slow and sweet that it made her toes curl. Her hand tugged on his damp hair in frustration.</p><p>"I know little one. I just... I could kiss these lips all day."</p><p>His praise always made her happy but right now she needed him to take control. Needed his stiff cock inside her, needed to cum again. Her fingers traveled down his chest to grip the hard organ in her small hand. </p><p>"Fuck Y/N." He moaned against her lips. "Okay my good girl... No more waiting. Daddy's going to fuck you."</p><p>"Yes please!"</p><p>He let her stroke him a few more times before flipping her on her back. Pagan hovered above her letting his erection slid between her wet lips a few times. No matter how many times they fucked it always felt like the first for her. She was long gone... The afraid girl from America was no longer inside her. Pagan had changed her... made her better.</p><p>She <em>worshiped</em> him. <em>Needed</em> him.</p><p>Pagan rubbed the head of his leaky cock between her folds. "Ready my love?"</p><p>Y/N nodded eagerly as she let her hands wonder along his arms and shoulders. In one slick motion he was inside her, warm and wanting. She groaned arching her back off the bed. He gave her time to adjust not wanting to cause her discomfort. When she dug her nails into his bicep he knew to move. At first it was slow and delicious, soft moans and sighs until Pagan felt her clench around him, then he could finally fuck his stress into her.</p><p>Y/N clung to him as if he would disappear if she let go. The room echoed with the sound of slapping skin and filthy moans.</p><p>"Fuck! You take me so well little girl." Pagan growled with each snap of his hips. "Daddy is so pleased."</p><p>"Fuck babe! Harder!"</p><p>Pagan intertwined their hands and pinned them above her head. He dipped his head to catch a bouncing tit in his mouth and sucked her hard nipple. God she loved a man who can multitask. His thrusts were unrelenting and unforgiving making her feel like she might split in two. But he needed this release.</p><p>"I'm close, baby girl."</p><p>So was she. She could feel the intense warmth in her bellying now moving to her cunt. "Cum in me, my King. I need you." </p><p>"My perfect cock slut." Pagan groaned moving his face into her neck, a telltale sign he was about to cum. "You're all mine! My perfect woman. My Queen." A few more thrusts before his body flexed in release. His cum coating her walls with his love. Knowing she hadn't finished he kept thrusting, moving his hand between them to attack her clit. "Cum, love. You're so good to me. I love when you loose control because of how good I make you feel." </p><p>"I'm almost there! Talk to me, babe." So close.</p><p>"Yeah? My little girl needs her daddy to talk her to orgasm? Bet I could make you cum with just my voice. You'd like that, you little slut. Next time I'll make you cum first by my voice, then my mouth and finally my cock."</p><p>Fuck that was it. The deep rasp in his voice and the aching feeling of her clit was enough to send her over. Y/N's back arched as she cried out to him. Singing that sweet siren song that lulled him into submission. He was long gone...</p><p>Y/N has changed him... made him better.</p><p>He <em>worshiped </em>her. He <em>needed</em> her more than any drug he's ever done. </p><p>Pagan Min was addicted to Y/N. </p><p>Min wrapped her legs around his waist before lifting her onto his lap. His softening dick still buried inside her, he held her tight to his chest.</p><p>Y/N was still coming down from her high when felt him lift her into his arms. Pagan's face was tucked into her damp neck, arms crushing her to him. She groaned at the new sensation of his dick still inside her over sensitive pussy. Her hands went into his hair. Only a few seconds passed before she felt the tremble in his body and shoulders.</p><p>Was he...? No?</p><p>"My love are- are you okay?" She whispered against his hair. The only response she got was the tightening of his arms around her and the now visible sobs that racked his body. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>Pagan rarely cried. He always kept it bottled up and it broke her heart. Y/N held him tight pressing kisses on the top of his head and whispering sweet things to him. She wanted to make sure he got it all out.</p><p>He cried for a few moments before laying her back down onto the bed. If there was one thing he hated, well.. there was a lot, but the top thing was being vulnerable. Made him feel weak and pathetic much like the time after Ishwari left him and the death of Lakshmana. He turned his face away letting his hair cover the red watery eyes.</p><p>But Y/N knew him and that wouldn't work for her. She reached out to cup his tear stained cheeks in her palm. He fought her at first before finally giving in as she pulled his face up to meet hers. "Don't hide from me, Pagan." She smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>She shook her head. "Never apologize for expressing how you feel. I want you to! I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me."</p><p>He weakly nodded, "I know.."</p><p>She brought him down to lay his head on her chest. He knew there was no getting out of talking about what happened at Rajgad. Her presences calmed the storm that occupies his heart and mind.</p><p>"Tell me what happened.." She keeps her voice gentle and light. "The Golden Path has never upset you so badly, Darling."</p><p>"They are bloody terrorist."</p><p>Nothing new there.</p><p>"So it was them? What happened?" She rubbed his back to soothe him.</p><p>Pagan sighs heavily before snuggling into her warm embrace.</p><p>"De pleur, he - he called. Said that the Golden Path tried to take control of Rajgad. He had captured a few Path monkeys and was trying to get them to talk."</p><p>Y/N gulped, knowing Paul's methods of getting people to talk.</p><p>"After a few hours of torture, one of them cracked. Paul told me to come as soon as possible. So I did." She could tell by the level tone he was using that these emotions were still fresh in his mind. "When I got there that stupid excuse of a man told me that- that-"</p><p>"I'm right here, babe." She kissed his head. "Take your time."</p><p>"That fucker told me the attack on Rajgad was only a ploy. To keep my army busy while they tried to rush the Royal Fortress! Those imbeciles didn't plan on meeting Yuma and a team of Royal Guards who slaughtered them before they even made it to gate."</p><p>"They really thought they could occupy the Fortress without a hitch?" She frowned always thinking that the Golden Path was at least smarter than that. It was suicide.</p><p>"The plan was never to try to take it." He growled. "They were coming to take something from me."</p><p>What could they possibly take that meant anything to him?</p><p>"I don't get it. Like that damned expensive statue that you made Eric pose for?" She giggles.</p><p>"They wanted to hurt me."</p><p>"They can't. The Golden Path has no power over you, my love."</p><p>Pagan lifted his head from her chest. The look of anger met her eyes.</p><p>"You.." The one word left his lips in hushed whisper Y/N almost didn't hear it.</p><p>"What?" Her heart began to beat faster. "I don't understand."</p><p>"They were coming to take you from me! They would use you to their advantage. They know I would do anything to get you back."</p><p>"Oh." The response more a exhale of breath then a word.</p><p>"When he said it I.. I lost it. I killed him." He held her tight closing his eyes trying to keep the anger at bay. Pagan leaned into the soft touch of her small hands caressing his face. "I'd kill them all. Whoever got in my way."</p><p>"Pagan-"</p><p>His eyes snapped open. "No one will ever hurt you, Y/N. I promised you the first day we met that you'd always be safe."</p><p>Y/N suddenly felt sick. Yuma was right.. She really was putting him in more danger being with him. The Golden Path knows his love for her renders him open. Oh God...</p><p>"I can practically hear your thoughts, Darling."</p><p>He leaned up and kissed her lips.</p><p>"Yu-Yuma was right." She breathed, eyes filling up with tears. Pagan only frowned in confusion.</p><p>"Yuma?"</p><p>"She said I make you vulnerable. I don't want her to be right! But after hearing this-"</p><p>"No. I'm finally happy, Y/N. She has no room to talk. I'm very aware of her treks up the mountain to find Shangri-La. She's desperate to find it. Obsessed with it but she seems to be able to command my army." Pagan wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. "She has no right to lecture me about weakness."</p><p>Y/N nodded her heavy heart easing. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They kissed. Sweet and soft. Conveying their love.</p><p>Pagan pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "How about I clear my weekend? Whatever needs to be done I'll unload onto Eric and Gary. It will be just us. We can do anything you want or... We could just sleep in and make love until we both die from exhaustion."</p><p>Y/N giggled, arms wrapping around her King as he layed his head onto her chest. "I could do with two days of good lovin'." </p><p>"Than it's settled. Good night, my Queen."</p><p>"Goodnight, My King."</p><p>They slipped into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vacation, My Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p><p>2004</p><p>Y/N leaned her head against the window of the small airplane. Today was the start of her two-week vacation provided by the company she worked for. Before she could even think, she was on the next flight for a place she's never even heard of. A co-worker said it was next to the Himalayans. Nepal maybe? </p><p>Y/N looked around the plan at the other 9 passengers. At least she was away from work and away from Jeremy her sexist boss. Two weeks of peace without Jeremy trying to get in her pants. Y/N scoffed, like that would ever happen. He might have slept with every woman in the office but not her.</p><p>'And it would stay that way.' She thought returning her gaze outside. 'At least the view was breathtaking.'</p><p>Y/N never thought she'd see the Himalayans in person but here she was flying right next to them. Everything seemed fine even if the man across the aisle was bouncing his leg for the past hour. Maybe he was a nervous flyer? </p><p>"साँस लेना..." He kept muttering to himself.</p><p>Y/N noted it was Hindi but had no idea as to what he was saying. He looks absolutely terrified nonetheless. The man wasn't helping her own anxieties at all. Trying to ignore him the best she could, Y/N leaned her head back and closed her eyes. A nap never hurts.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Y/N was awoken by a hand gently shaking her. Blinking and few times she tried to get her bearings. </p><p>Right. Vacation. Plane.</p><p>"We just landed sweetie," The gentle voice of the older lady who Y/N finally recognized was in the seat in front of her brought her back to here and now. "Just landed."</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Y/N murmured getting up to grab her luggage from the cramped overhead. She only brought one suitcase thinking she'd probably buy clothes at her destination. When in Rome as they say...or India. She followed the last few people off the plane and cold wind whipped at her red cheeks. Y/N pulled her phone out to check the time. The runway was lit up albeit barely so.</p><p>
  <strong>9:35 PM</strong>
</p><p>"You look lost," The woman smiled next to her. Y/N was glad she was here. "First time to Kyrat?" </p><p>"Actually yes." She sighed, "I really have no idea what I'm doing."</p><p>"Don't you worry! You can ride with me when the Taxis arrive."</p><p>"Thank you. But I don't want to be a burden."</p><p>"Nonsense!" The older woman nudged her shoulder. "What's your name hun?"</p><p>"F/N L/N. Yours?"</p><p>"Aashritha Volkov."</p><p>The name sounded so beautifully foreign.</p><p>"Cars are late!" Another man growled causing the rest of the passengers to agree.</p><p>"I haven't been home in a very long time." Aashritha sighed ignoring the group. "I left when they told me I would have to marry a man I didn't love. Back then it was frowned upon to marry someone not chosen for you."</p><p>"That sounds terrible." Y/N couldn't even think about being forced to marry a man she didn't love.</p><p>"My mother and father were enraged when instead of coming back and expecting my fate, I brought back a Russian man. But I was young, in love, and didn't care about what they had to say." She chuckled. "Vlad was my world and still is even after he's been gone for 4 years now."</p><p>"I'm so sorry to hear that."</p><p>"It's fine, dear. I made peace with his passing. Now I'm here to make peace with my parents. I regret not coming when they died... Even Vladimir wanted me to go but I was too strong-headed. But my kids talked me into coming." Her voice cracked with emotion and it tore Y/N apart. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to talk your ear off."</p><p>Y/N shook her head holding onto Aashritha's hand. "No apologies! I'm glad you did. I haven't met someone as sweet as you in a long time. I needed that."</p><p>They exchanged smiles and little squeezes of the hand.</p><p>"Look!"</p><p>Y/N looked up to see the same man pointing off into the distance.</p><p>"Can you hear that?" Another man with a British accent spoke.</p><p>In fact, she could hear the low humming off in the distance.</p><p>"I know that sound. A helicopter!" The Englishman grinned. "Bout time for a proper ride."</p><p>Y/N watched as a few lights floating in the sky got closer and indeed turned into a helicopter. Aashritha held onto Y/N's arm as the Chopper landed a new foot away from the group. Four men jumped down from inside and rushed toward them.</p><p>"जमीन पर!" The one in front yelled at the British man while thrusting something into his face."जमीन पर!" </p><p>"I don't know what you're saying!" He cried but the man didn't seem to understand or care. "Please! I have a family!"</p><p>"Shut up! Everyone on the ground" Only when the man raised his arm did Y/N notice what was in his hand.</p><p>Oh fuck...</p><p>He fired the rifle into the air causing the whole group to collapse onto the ground. Y/N helped Aashritha onto her knees as they both huddled close to each other trembling violently. She looked at the man who was tapping his leg on the plane. He looked like he was ready to run when she made eye contact with him. She shook her head but it seemed he made up his mind already. It all seemed like one motion... The man turning to run and then the leader opens fire on him. Y/N grimaced when his body hit the cement.</p><p>"Could you please relax for once!" Another voice rang out. This voice was different. "Didn't I tell you not to shoot anyone yet?!"</p><p>Y/N looked back to the Chopper when a man stepped out wearing a loud pink suit who probably owned the voice.</p><p>"He tried to run, King Min." The soldier bowed his head.</p><p>"Did he now?" Pink suit placed his hand on the soldiers trembling shoulders. "Tried to escape?" </p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"Then you shot him?" His voice was light and almost sympathetic.</p><p>Another nod.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Shh sh shh." He turned to the man behind him and barked an order. "Check him! Now!" He quickly did as he was told, walking over to the man's body.</p><p>"King Min!" </p><p>Y/N held Aashritha close trying not to draw attention to them in the back. Min growled, letting the Soldier go who visibly sighed in relief. King Min joined the man and took the outstretched wallet from his hand. Y/N watched the man addressed as King. He seemed so different compared to the rest of them. His hair blonde, sides shaved while the top swept to the right. He was tall with strong shoulders and a voice she couldn't place. Did he have an accent?</p><p>"You!" The third soldier flashed the gun in Y/N's face causing her to flinch away. "Eyes down! You to grandma!"</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"ублюдок!" Aashritha spat at the man causing him to raise the gun to her.</p>
  <p>"Bitch!"</p>
  <p>Y/N moved in front of her ready to take the blow but it never came.</p>
  <p>"Stop!" Min yelled as he walked back to the front of the group. The man lowered his gun, tongue running over his lips as he leaned down toward Y/N.</p>
  <p>"When this is over I'm going to teach you a lesson girl. Take you as my pet..."</p>
  <p>Before Y/N could tell him off she caught a glimpse of Min stabbing the leader with a ...pen? Oh, God... This was it! She was going to die here.</p>
  <p>"Well," Min sighed, wiping the blood off his weapon. "Lucky for him, well... maybe not so lucky, but the information was on his person. Let that be a message to all of you! I don't tolerate spies."</p>
  <p>Y/N understood now why he was so nervous on the plane and defiantly had a reason to be.</p>
  <p>"Almost time to leave girl." The man reached down to touch Y/N's cheek with his dirty hands. "The men will enjoy you...After I'm done."</p>
  <p>"Don't touch me!" She yelled trying to move away from him. "Fuck you asshole."</p>
  <p>Aashritha reached up and slapped him across the face. Oh shit. "Keep your hands off her!" </p>
  <p>"I'll kill you both!" He snarled.</p>
  <p>"What now?!" Min's voice grumbled.</p>
  <p>The soldier grabbed Y/N by the arm and ripped her away from Aashritha. She tried to fight but he was too strong for her. He brought her to the front and placed her in front of Min. He was going over the contents of the folder from the spy's body. He made no move to look up.</p>
  <p>"This bitch-"</p>
  <p>Min slammed the folder closed his head finally snapping up to glare at the man. Y/N finally got to see the man up close. He looked older than her... The late 30s perhaps. Sharp jawline and smooth skin complementing his Asian features. Min was utterly handsome.</p>
  <p>"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, boy?"</p>
  <p>"No King Min! I just I - th-that old women hit me!"</p>
  <p>"You probably deserved it. What's your name, kid?"</p>
  <p>"Raj, Sir."</p>
  <p>"Hmm." </p>
  <p>A giggle made its way out of her mouth. The King turned his attention finally on Y/N. His deep brown eyes met hers and softened. Though it might have been her imagination.</p>
  <p>"Pagan Min." He smiled taking her hand that was still being gripped by the Soldier. The contrast between his made her heart race. Pagan's hand was warm and big, it engulfed hers. "Yours?"</p>
  <p>It took her a few clicks to regain the ability to speak, "Y/N.."</p>
  <p>"Just Y/N? Like Cher?" He smirked causing a strange heat to spread across her face.</p>
  <p>"Um no, I-"</p>
  <p>"Answer the King!" The soldier grabbed her neck and squeezed harshly. Y/N winced in pain letting go of the King's hand.</p>
  <p>Not expecting the King to react Y/N saw his hand wrap around the throat of the man.</p>
  <p>"Touch her one more time and I'll kill you." </p>
  <p>Raj quickly released the hold and gasped for air. Pagan's fingers flexed around his throat as if wondering how long it would take for the kid to suffocate. She didn't want to see anyone else die even if he was a prick. So she reached out and grabbed the hand the wasn't around Raj's neck. Pagan immediately turned his attention to Y/N. His anger seemed to melt away enough to let Raj go. The kid nearly fell to the ground choking.</p>
  <p>"F/N L/N, King Min." </p>
  <p>Pagan smiled.</p>
  <p>"Beautiful." He gently pulled her closer. "Well, I suppose we should get going. What do you say, Y/N? Crab Rangoon sound good?"</p>
  <p>She was so captivated by this man. And she was damn hungry.</p>
  <p>"Okay.." She nodded.</p>
  <p>Min squeezed her hand and began to pull her towards the large chopper. "Handle the rest!" </p>
  <p>
    <em>Aashritha!</em>
  </p>
  <p>Y/N stops causing Pagan to turn to her.</p>
  <p>"Aashritha! This lady I met... Can she come with me? I don't want to leave her here."</p>
  <p>Pagan nodded.</p>
  <p>Y/N smiled turning back.</p>
  <p>"Let's start with this one."</p>
  <p>The gunshot rang in her ears before she had time to react. Aashritha's body lumped then fell to the floor. The handgun that was being held by Raj smoked out the barrel. Blood ran cold as a scream escaped her throat. She ran to the older woman collapsing next to her and holding her in her arms. Y/N's eyes teared when she noticed the blood running out from the wound in her chest.</p>
  <p>"Aashritha!" Sobbing Y/N shook her head in disbelief. "Please! Stay with me!"</p>
  <p>"Sweetie..." She coughed looking into Y/N's eyes. "It's okay."</p>
  <p>
    <em>Then she was gone.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Her warm motherly presence was gone and Y/N felt cold.</p>
  <p>She hated it here! She wished Aashritha never came.</p>
  <p>Pink suited arms wrapped around Y/N's waist pulling her away from the body. Warmth spread through her body as Min tucked her against his chest.</p>
  <p>"Let's go." He murmured, "I've got you."</p>
  <p>His voice cut through her sobs but she didn't want to leave her. That woman was more kind to her in the few moments they had than her own family was. Pagan started moving back towards the helicopter taking care of the crying woman in his arms. Before getting in he stopped to lean close to Y/N's ear, who was sniffling heavy. She felt his right arm leave her waist.</p>
  <p>"Don't look." </p>
  <p>Then </p>
  <p>"King Min, please! I didn't mean-" Raj's voice.</p>
  <p>Another shot sounded close to her. Strangely she felt nothing. Y/N did as Pagan said and kept her face tucked into his collar. With both arms back around her, Min moved her onto the Chopper and into the seat keeping close. It started up getting ready for take-off but the loud rutter noise didn't block out the gunshots and screams of the other passengers. </p>
  <p>
    <em>Why her? Why...</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Your safe," She felt his lips against her ear again. Warm breath made her skin erupt in goosebumps. "No one will hurt you. I promise."</p>
  <p>She nodded finally opening her eyes to see trees and mountains pass by. Her heart dropped when she noticed she was flying in a damn helicopter. Y/N gripped Pagan's lapels tightly in her hands.</p>
  <p>He chuckled, "First time flying in one of these?"</p>
  <p>Y/N nodded, "I've never been one for flying."</p>
  <p>"No need to fear. You're safe."</p>
  <p>
    <em>Safe... What even does that mean anymore?</em>
  </p>
  <p>She never trusted safe. A false sense of security...but when he whispered it to her, she truly did feel safe.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>